


Lust Herself

by azarathed



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: #bbrae #bbraesmut #beastboyandraven #teentitans #bbraefanfiction #fanfiction #smut, #bbraelemon #lustherself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarathed/pseuds/azarathed
Summary: "Woah, woah, woah, what do you think this is?" Raven singlehandedly put herself on top with her magic."Well, it should be my turn by now." Beastboy stated."Not until I say so." Raven hotly caught his earlobe in her mouth.Raven's suppression of emotions brings her to have a sexual experience with Beastboy. As unrealistic as the encounter seems, it's real enough to the both of them...
Kudos: 5





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a number of BBRAE fics for the last few years; and I absolutely adore the pair. This is the first BBRAE fanfic I am posting on Archive of Our Own. 
> 
> "Lust Herself" can be found on my Wattpad @bbraeism
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy UWU

Lust.

Raven didn't even know she was capable of such a thing.

Sure, the dark Titan was able to experience happiness, rage, sadness, bravery, knowledge, and idleness. Some of the emotions Raven felt came in larger or smaller measures than the others. Though maintaining her emotions was a constant challenge, Raven had a decent understanding of them.

This emotion, though, was more difficult to handle than the rest. Lust was a thin replica of love, rooted in conquest and desire. The feeling often bemused Raven, but who the infatuation was directed towards nonplussed her even more.

Beastboy.

How could she dare have such a pressing, nearly inevitable sentiment towards Beastboy?

Perhaps the maturity he had developed both personally and physically over the years, was finally dawning on her.

His muscle structure grew more clear-cut from all the years of training.

Beastboy's facial features chiseled in maturity as well. His cheek bones were high, his lower jaw was prominent, as well as his chin. His brows were shaded into an emerald which matched the theme of his cropped beard. 

One thing that hadn't changed much, was the scruffy fashion the changeling wore his hair. 

And of course, the elf-like ears.

Beastboy's gaze was appealing as ever, dark, yet light all at once. His once squeaky, high-pitched voice lowered in tone.

Raven was coming to the realization that the shapeshifter's symmetrical, slender lips, appeared more captivating under this emotional pressure.

The meta human advanced out of his childish ways and developed a more swag persona. All the same, Beastboy remained fun-loving, kind, and precious as ever.

Raven was disappointed in herself.

She was making excuses for lust.

Essentially, her innermost fantasies were invasive. The demoness found it a chore to meditate. Every time she closed her eyes and started her mantra, her thoughts started rolling. Peace began to be hard for Raven to achieve, and it was itching her nerves. 

Not to mention reading. When her eyes hit the pages, her focus derailed. The letters inked in black barely made sense to her anymore, as if it was written in a foreign language.

To be honest, Raven wanted the same lips that chanted spells against Beastboy's, just as bad as she wanted the same hands that held her beloved books, on his body.

The Titans recently returned to the Tower from a late night mission. It went how it usually went, the villain poses a threat, Robins shouts "Titans, go!", some punches and blasts are exchanged, the Titans find triumph, toss the bad guy in prison, and they go back to their dwelling.

"Wooooo-wee. Dude, I can't believe Control Freak has tired me out again. I mean, all we had to do was toss his remote in an ocean or something."

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg went into the comfort of their own rooms. However, Raven was strolling smoothly behind Beastboy to his room.

"Mhmm, like there's definitely an ocean in a convenience store." 

Raven swiftly shut the door with her powers, with her and the changeling on the other side. 

"Fine, maybe not an ocean, but some source of water. But ya know, it's late and no one is really thinking. We already had a fight with Mumbo like three hours earlier."

"Uh-huh." the goth impatiently grunted.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Beastboy scrutinized the angered expression on Raven's face.

"I will be." Raven's tongue poked the inside of her mouth, then she pursed her lips.

Her violet stare was unflinching, slightly alarming the green teen. Raven's thin lips curved into a devilish grin, sending a shiver up Beastboy's spine.

"Uh... you sure you didn't put a little something extra in your morning tea? Or leave anything out of it for that matter..."

The changeling slowly stumbled backwards in response to his approaching teammate. 

"Why'd you ask?" 

"I dunno, you jus' seem really worked up."

"Only if you knew, Beastboy." Raven used a hex and shoved Beastboy back on the bed.

"Took you long enough." the changeling's loose fang highlighted his smirk. 

"Long," Raven slanted her body on top of his, "is an understatement."

Their noses stroked each other in a teasing manner. Raven's fresh breath laundered Beastboy's now deep scarlet cheeks. Sweat began to bud under the girl's uniform, but she vowed to herself to keep a firm composure. 

Raven leaned in a few more degrees, their mouths centimeters apart. The two stared at each other silently for what seemed like centuries. 

Finally, Raven closed the gap.

As soon as his lips captured in hers, Raven felt a twinge in her stomach.  
Her silver fingers found a home in Beastboy's head of hair. His hands ran gently down to her waistline. She pressed her body closer, feeling their lower halves make contact.

Almost fifteen seconds in, and Raven's reticent character began to thaw. Before she knew it, every one of her senses were hooked on Beastboy. 

Having Beastboy this close up, Raven expected him to smell like tofu and pizza. Instead, he smelled of a subtle mix of cologne and deodorant. 

As for sound, she listened to the shuffling happening between them. Beastboy's breaths grow heavier from the activity, which slightly heightened her arousal.

Raven adored the feeling of having someone so close to her. Her tongue skimmed over Beastboy's fangs, as his knocked against the walls of her mouth. The empath quickly picked up an increase in body heat, but she had felt nothing just yet.

Ultimately, his taste.

It was tender and sweet, playing the role that words never could. Beastboy's flavor complimented Raven's almost flawlessly.

For a couple of minutes, the pair carefully discovered the other. Subsequently, the kisses turned from tamed, to fierce. Their lips slipped in and out of each other, more rough and urgent than before. 

Raven had no clue why she was playing innocent when she knew she wanted to take this boy.

"Damnit, Beastboy. You're driving me mad." Raven tried to slow her kisses down, but the shapeshifter made it impossible.

"I know."

Beastboy could tell quite easily, that Raven was yielding to her ego.

The purple-haired girl ran out of patience and progressed to the curve of Beastboy's neck. Her tongue eagerly painted his flesh. Raven led a trace of pecks and nibbles on the skin available, finding Beastboy's uniform as an impediment.

Raven huffed in frustration and fumbled her hand on Beastboy's zipper. She lowered it, and he slipped out of the rest. 

Raven resumed to her task of Beastboy's neck. A satisfied grunt left Beastboy as Raven's teeth plunged into his skin. She suckled every inch she had at her disposal. The girl also made sure to run her tongue on the slant of Beastboy's jawline. She didn't stay in the area for too long, but the marks Raven left behind, were there to stay.

Raven leaned away a bit and removed her cloak and leotard. She did so in a sort of mocking manner to stir up her partner. The empath angled into Beastboy and he flipped her under him.

"Woah, woah, woah, what do you think this is?" Raven singlehandedly put herself on top with her magic.

"Well, it should be my turn by now." Beastboy stated.

"Not until I say so." Raven hotly caught his earlobe in her mouth.

Truthfully, Beastboy was surprised at how well Raven was performing. Never in a lifetime did he think Raven had such a dominant, flawless power in the bedroom.

Raven peppered a sequence of open-mouthed kisses on Beastboy's chest. She steadily made her way down to his stomach, and organized pecks there as well.

The demoness arrived at Beastboy's boxers. Her fingers trickled mockingly over the fabric of his underwear. She felt the bulge grow erect against her fingertips, then smiled. Raven eyed Beastboy's face. He looked like he was about to explode and implode all at once.

"Wow, you seemed awfully flustered. Maybe I can help you out." a dark tease lingered in Raven's voice as she slowly removed the garment.

"Watchya waitin' for?" Beastboy grinned.

"Oh boy, your mouth is skating on thin ice tonight, isn't it?" 

Without a moment's notice Raven dropped her hand on Beastboy's private. His skin was rising in warmth as Raven felt around.

The Azarathian tired of her own taunting and snaked her hold around Beastboy's shaft. She rubbed her hand up and down slowly at first. The changeling's expression began to crunch in pleasure. Raven quickened her movements, applying pressure to every massage. 

A light puff escaped Beastboy, being Raven's cue that she was on the right track.

Raven tilted in, her mouth barely grazing him. Their gaze locked, and Raven was content with how much Beastboy wanted this, too. The girl began to trail kisses around the base and up the shaft.

Her damp tongue finally set on the changeling's point, and he sighed in relief.

Raven gradually pushed her mouth on the Beastboy's length. His eyes closed shut as his hand involuntarily wandered in her violet tresses. 

Raven pulled back out, her stare never leaving Beastboy's. Her lips popped and jerked around the boy while her hands were at work. As an addition, Raven executed soft bites to enhance Beastboy's delight. Raven's simultaneous motions earned a strained groan from the meta human. 

Beastboy's legs shook ever so slightly as he tried to hold in a feint grunt. 

"Oh come on, Gar. Droughts are no fun." a light substance gathered on Raven's tongue.

"Hrr—ghh... R—Raven—you know how to mess with a guy's head."

Raven chuckled lightly, "And I know how to make him mess up the sheets."

Not long after Raven made more efforts, she achieved her goal. Splatters of white fluid sprayed over Raven's face. 

"Lal—alall—mmm—ahaha—" Raven hastily swallowed Beastboy's substances.

"Oh my gawd, mmhh—" she sealed her lips with his and they exchanged another erotic kiss.

Raven shrieked as Beastboy put her on the bottom.

"That quiet thing you've got going on," his passionate whispers nudged against her lips, "that's gonna stop."

"Oh really?" Raven challenged.

"Watch me," he ran his tongue through his lips, "I'm gonna make your cute lil' monotone into a pretty big moan-o-tone."

Beastboy's simple words stifled Raven's bold persona. Now that Beastboy had taken lead of the game, Raven found herself undergoing another change. 

She was now a high-powered super heroine being passive.

Beastboy laughed to himself and inclined into the slope of Raven's neck. The instant whiff of lavender and cream awakened a sensation within him.

His mouth caressed every ounce of every centimeter of grey skin. Raven's resistance began to disintegrate at his very touch. Her hands reflexively fell down his back, her previous thoughts now stopped in their tracks. 

Beastboy's fangs clenched down gently on the surface. His leathery tongue paved the way for more access, as Raven rotated her neck. The shapeshifter administered nips, sucks, and laps over the length of her flesh. 

A velvety moan dripped from Raven's perfect lips. Beastboy smirked against her sensitive skin, leaving his parting gifts to return to in the future.

Raven's milky breasts spilled out her bra as Beastboy unfastened it. He raised his eyebrow, noting goosebumps tingle across her skin from the exposure of cold air.

Enlarged pink nipples dotted both of her breasts. The grey of her breasts contrasted with a the darker skin around. Beastboy slid his lips about her left mound and began to suckle softly. 

His tongue washed over Raven's swelling nipples. The shapeshifter's teeth pinched and squeezed them as well. His hand directed to the other side, where he kneaded it like dough. 

"Hh—aw—uh—" another low sound left the empath.

He switched position and played his tongue on her right breast, and his hand on her left. Raven whimpered while bending her back in a sense of yearning. The swell of Raven's breasts, the dip in between her breasts, and every space concerning them was occupied by Beastboy. 

The changeling made sure that there was not an inch left untouched. 

Beastboy read anticipation in Raven's body language. It stimulated his animal instincts to know he was causing this girl that appeared to feel nothing, to feel something. 

In a short while, Beastboy's lips trailed a tidy, heated road of pecks down Raven's stomach.

He gingerly spread open Raven's shy legs. Her thighs were plush, well built with muscle and polished in a silken platinum. His hot breath met with her skin, causing Raven to bite down on her lip. 

Beastboy angled his mouth on Raven's inner thighs. He was only playing one level of his game, and Raven had a deathly grip on the sheets. His sensual kisses made Raven writhe, but his seductive nibbles made her moan in protest.

"Dude... the way you sound, good hell." Beastboy growled.

Every delicate noise Raven released, made it a task for Beastboy to keep his composure together.

He couldn't wait any longer and revealed the best part.

Raven's entrance impatiently laid before him.

Beastboy held Raven's hips in place, as his demanding lips met her undisclosed ones. He got a hint of her candied taste from all the rousing she endured. His tongue slinked into Raven's extent. The shapeshifter's keen ears quirked up as he heard Raven suppress a moan.

"Don't go silent on me now, Rae." Beastboy's pupils lost light as he moved forward.

He poked an intrepid finger inside Raven's heat. Raven's warm barriers enclosed around him almost instantly. Beastboy prodded his finger around, trying to test the waters. 

"Mm—" Raven refused to let out the sounds that threatened to escape.

"Ohh, so it's gonna be like that?"

Beastboy removed his finger from inside Raven and teased it slowly across her fragile, pink flaps.

"Gar, please..." Raven began to ache from his absence.

"Why? Teasin' you is actually more fun than I expected."

"I need it, I need more..." Raven rasped, leaning his fingers towards her.

Beastboy grinned, loving how much trouble he was causing the girl.

He inserted two fingers this time, feeling a jolt shoot through Raven's body.

"Hh—mmph! Mm—uah— Beast—mmh—boy."

The green adolescent listened to Raven starting to loosen up. He added back his tongue again, craving her sweet relish. He moved his fingers faster, deeper, and harder into Raven's core. 

He even dared to tickle the skin around her clit, purposely avoiding it. Raven's breaths kept latching and unlocking, while Beastboy seemed unmoved by the fact.

Raven pushed her hips against Beastboy even more, but he only pulled away from her. He thrusted his digits another inch past his previous arena.

"Ah! Phh—" 

New cracks ran through Beastboy's mirror.

He didn't mind though, at least he was having an effect on Raven.

"J—just like that— Right—there— Gar... please don't stop..."

The demoness' breathless begs were Beastboy's incentive. He worked on Raven's sweet spot, wanting her to release. His gaze shifted up from her cavern, to her stomach, to her breasts, to her quivering lip, and to her agitated eyes.

"Beastboy..." Raven winced.

"Hmm?"

"I'm—I'm gonna—huh—nnm!"

Raven's body spoke better than her mouth could. Tremors took over her legs, sweat drenched her body, and she was trying so hard not to scream.

Beastboy felt her climax on the tip of his untiring fingers. Shortly afterwards, Raven's first climax peaked. Beastboy's gestures temporarily stalled as she orgasmed.

Before Beastboy could react to the first climax, another round dribbled out of Raven.

Beastboy glanced up at Raven, who returned the favor. Her chest was inflating and deflating as she attempted to catch back her breath. Raven closed her eyes, pressed her head into the pillow, and let out a deep pant.

Beastboy eagerly received Raven's liquids, all before it sat on his tongue for too long. He eased back up to her lips. It felt odd to Raven that she was now tasting herself and Beastboy at the same time, but it was worth it.

Following another titillating kiss Raven roughly turned herself a top Beastboy once more. She had quite a punch of her submissive disposition, and fancied her dominant one better.

"Gotta condom?"

"Yeah, in the draw right over here." Beastboy stretched for the package.

He ripped it open with his teeth and winked at Raven.

"I might just have to blast you into the deepest corner of the galaxy." Raven puffed in annoyance.

"Ride me first." Beastboy covered his penis in the plastic.

Raven focused Beastboy's tip into her entrance. She grimaced, but managed to take in the full length. Beastboy cupped Raven's behind to secure her. With both shins rested on the bed, and her hand splayed across Beastboy's toned chest, she began to rock up and down.

Raven gazed upon Beastboy while moving quicker. His face regained a tense expression, and his breaths became wheezes.

Raven swayed her hips against his, and sat up straight to absorb him fully. As soon as Raven's hand began to slip from Beastboy's chest, his hands found the perfect places to touch on her own. 

Raven felt her walls recede and expand around Beastboy's hardening length. Knowing that they were both on the verge, Raven rode a little firmer and quicker than before.

The duo was an airless mix of murmurs, moans, sweat, discharge, and fervor.

Raven screamed out as another climax culminated inside her. The pleasure alleviated, and Raven wanted Beastboy to orgasm as hard as she had, even harder.

The couple cried out as they achieved topmost ecstasy.

Raven caved in on top of Beastboy, with him still inside her. Raven's empathetic senses were overwhelmed with the chemistry she just experienced. Beastboy enveloped her in a gentle embrace, still feeling the radiance of Raven's disarray of emotions.

It was in that moment, Raven realized, she brought one of her most deep-seated wishes, into reality.


	2. Herself

Herself.

Raven was in her room, by herself, but the most prominent menory was in Beastboy's room, with him...

Raven jolted up out of her sleep.

Sweat drizzled down the empath's neck as she caught her breath. Adrenaline surged rapidly through her veins. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. All that she had on her body was her underwear. 

With a sore sensation between her legs, the Azarathian limped out of bed.

The teenager progressed to her bathroom where she turned on the light. The rugs, the soap dishes, the shower curtains, and towels were all dark blue. Raven's bathing soap and shampoo were of course, lavender-scented. 

She slowly traced her gaze over her reflection.

Raven's eyes widened at the view.

Dark red patches lined her neck. Some of which trailed her collarbone, chest, and even inner thighs. Her hair was disheveled, as if it hadn't been combed in weeks. Her eyes appeared heavy and exhausted. Not to forget, the stinging pain in her lower region.

"No. Way." Raven stared at herself in disbelief, settling into her realization.

With her full uniform on and hood drawn over her head, Raven headed to Beastboy's room.

She knocked on the door, "Beastboy?"

The changeling shuffled to the door and opened it.

Raven was wondering if the day could come with anymore surprises.

Right on Beastboy's neck, dark spots peeked above his uniform's collar.

A heavy red spread on the shapeshifter's cheeks. His eyes skimmed nervously about the surroundings.

"I need to talk to you." Raven rasped.

"So do I."

Beastboy welcomed an anxious Raven into his room.

They both sat on the bed.

"Last night, we—" the two spoke in unison, then stared at each other.

"I know... and it's all my fault." Raven stated.

"Aw, come on, dude. I mean, I had fun."

"Of course you did. I did, too," she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "but seriously... it's my fault."

"What makes you think that?"

Raven pulled down her hood, becoming transparent.

"My emotions, Beastboy. As hard as I try to control them at times, it can be a task. Sometimes... they find another way out."

"I am aware of that."

"Remember when you rented that movie after the battle with Control Freak?"

"Wicked Scary? Yeah, the movie we all thought was so awesome and then you turned the Tower into a Haunted House? How could I forget?"

"Yep, and we later found out that my repressed emotions had enough power to break reality."

"Mhmm..."

"What I'm getting to is, the same thing happened last night. I woke up in my bed this morning, but last night still lingers. In my body... in my mind."

"Me too, Rae." Beastboy's eyes fell to the floor, "I'm kind of confused on how all of this went down, though."

"Last night I dreamt of us, you know, doing the deed. I guess the emotion was so intense that it became a reality. We did have sex and..." Raven was tense.

"Talk to me, it's okay." the changeling spoke tenderly.

"I didn't tell you how I felt about you. I've always wanted to, but I chickened out of it. I've always like you, Beastboy. But along with that came this other feeling. Passion... desire... lust. I'd think about it constantly. I tried to meditate my way out of it, I tried to read my way out of it, and after none of that worked I gave up on it as a whole. But I've been struggling with this feeling for quite some time. It was hard to decipher because I have never really felt it so strongly. So strongly, for someone."

"And once you contained that, it came out in a different way."

"Yeah."

Beastboy couldn't tell if Raven's expression was pained, angry, confused, sad, or a huge combination of emotions.

"I feel so weird... I'm sorry." Raven shied up again.

"It's alright, sex isn't the easiest thing to talk about."

"I guess." her mouth sank into a frown.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know that, it's just that Raven being Raven doesn't make it all that simple."

"I understand, but I want you to know that if you need to talk, I'm always here. You don't have to hide anything or bottle it up, just tell me." 

Beastboy smiled warmly at Raven, and she reciprocated the gesture. 

"Moan-o-tone though, Gar?"

"Come ooooon, that was pretty clever of me. You've gotta admit that was the best pick up line you have heard me say." 

"Given that I wasn't in the right state of mind, it got by." Raven scoffed.

"Nah, I think you were in the frame of mind you needed to be in."

"Tuh."

The demoness slowly turned her face towards his. Their noses brushed again with their lips centimeters apart, just like they remembered the previous night.

"As unbelievable last night was," Raven muttered against Beastboy's lips, "I wouldn't want to have it with anyone else."

"Me either. Can you dream like that again tonight?" Beastboy quizzed whimsically.

Raven's eyes lit up then she struck the boy with a hex.

"Ouch! Ra—"

"Shhhh... you don't want to be too loud." Raven uttered seductively.

"You're the one that has to worry about that." Beastboy tugged the girl in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of "Lust Herself". I hope you enjoyed this short story. This idea was so random in my head. It was more for you to enjoy, than for it to make sense. I hope that's alright with you :)
> 
> thank you for your support <3


End file.
